


Living with geniuses

by Yoshishisha



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshishisha/pseuds/Yoshishisha
Summary: Living with geniuses is always interesting, though it can sometimes be harrowing. The Holmes matriarch can tell you as much through those drabbles depicting various moments of her observation of the genius wildlife of her home. Drabbles series during Sherlock's childhood, with Mummy and Daddy Holmes included.





	1. Tying Shoelaces

Sherlock Holmes was a delightful little boy; his mother would tell anyone who would believe her (and even those who wouldn't). He was resourceful, delightful, careful, and simply overall wonderful (and no, it wasn't only her motherly pride speaking). Anyone with a functioning brain could tell that, and those who couldn't? Well they were simply mistaking her little genius' quirks for faults (a common mistake for anyone who didn't have a genius at home, she was sure).

Unfortunately, Sherlock's peers didn't seem to share the same opinion as her. But it wasn't her son's fault, of course. He simply didn't feel – ah – stimulated enough by the other children (mentally speaking, obviously). And that might have led him to engage in some… not so reputable activities. In fact, his mother was the only in possession of knowledge concerning his involvement in such activities, not that she'd ever let him know about it (and yes, that included the rest of the geniuses living in the house).

Living in close quarters with three budding geniuses could be hard – and very rarely, but still sometimes, boring too – but she was delighted to see that little Sherlock Holmes brought a little bit of spirit to the house.

After all, the mother thought as she sipped her tea and watched her youngest tie his brother's shoelaces together, he could have done a lot worse than a little pranking, couldn't he?


	2. Traipsing Mud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock doesn't listen. Mud belongs out of the house, not in.

Pranking could only work for so long, she mused as she heard her youngest son traipse mud through the entrance. "Shoes," she called calmly as she turned another page of her book, not even bothering to lift her eyes in order to confirm that, yes, her baby had intended to carry that mud over to the interior of the house (even though she'd told him several times that mud was meant to stay outside, thank you very much).

Only when she heard him cross the hall did she bother to confirm her assumptions: a little bit of mud was dripping past the entrance, as if a muddy shoe had been suspended over that space, before falling back into place on the "welcome" mat (which was probably exactly what had happened, knowing the little tyke).

The same scenario was repeated several times within the week, which almost made her doubt her little boy's genius (wasn't it only fools who repeated the same actions several times, while expecting different results?), but she tried to look underneath the underneath and deduced that there was probably something else at play (she may not have been a genius, but a mother's instinct trumped any type of genius anytime).

It was only when little Sherlock Holmes came to her one day, with a carefully wrapped rectangular present, that she got an inkling as to what he had been doing with his free time. Because under the wrapping – carefully preserved – was a beautifully homemade glass-covered box containing a variety of insects mounted on special insect pins (not that she'd known that until her little boy had told her). Under each and every one of those (written in that beautiful, yet clumsy calligraphy of his) was the name, date and place of capture of the specimen, he told her.

She said nothing more and let him sit in her lap while he told her in great details of the reasons why she'd had to keep him from traipsing mud all over the place (although he described it as a minimal consequence in the name of science, not that it excused him of the basic house rules).

 


End file.
